Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEVs) often use a power split architecture to combine combustion torque created by the engine and the electric torque generated by two electric machines to drive the vehicle. The electrical machines may include a generator and a motor. Current sensors at the inverters of each electrical machine may measure phase currents for both the motor inverter and the generator inverter. These phase currents may be used to determine whether a torque error has occurred within the system.